She is Mine
by percypettapotter
Summary: Hermione and Harry need to leave the country..fast! They go to stay with Hermione's mysterious cousin in Forks, but end up appartating a little too far away. What happens when they end up in La Push, surrounded by werewolves? Some Ron bashing, and rated M for a reason. Photo not mine.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Now, you may call me crazy, but I think I have found the perfect ship! Wait for it…...Hermione and Embry! Now, before you just throw this Idea in the trash, Please give it a chance! And tell me what you think! All reviews are appreciated.(Does start off a little stereotypical) Also, once Bella got back from the honeymoon, none of the wolves ever made contact. Bella is still changed, but has no kid. And the pack is still whole!

Hermione POV

"Harry, we've run out of options. We need to leave the country. Maybe America or France, but either way we need to get out of here," Hermione said. She looked at her companion sadly. They were outside, both perched on top of a large log. The wind was blowing heavily, making Hermione's hair swirl around her face. All the trees around them were vacant of any leaves, and the air was crisp.

"And do what Hermione? Leave all these people to fend for themselves? We can't just run away from our problem like a bunch of scared kids. And we still have to find the rest of the horcruxes." Harry looked almost angry.

"Harry, we're not running from our problems. Nowhere around here is safe. I have a cousin who lives in the states, we could go and stay with her.."

"That makes no sense Hermione. Why would you send your parents away to keep them safe, and them put the rest of your family in danger?" Harry's eyebrows were crinkled in confusion.

"I can't explain why, but I promise you, they are more scared of Bella and her family then they are of won't have to worry about her." Hermione looked positive in her statement.

"Hermione," Harry looked tentative about what he was going to say. "What about Ron?" A look of fury and sadness flashed in Hermione's eyes, and she turned away from Harry.

"He is no longer a factor we need to worry about. He left, end of discussion." She stood up from her place on the log and made her way back inside the tent. Harry shook his head sadly. He knew Hermione missed Ron, but she was still angry at him for leaving like that.

Harry sat outside for a long time, thinking about everything Hermione had said. Would it really be so cowardice to be safe? They weren't running away, not really. Running away would be what Ron had done: Leaving your friends when they needed you must just because things got a little hard. And all they wanted was somewhere safe. Was that too much to ask for?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella POV

"Bella, your cousin is coming to visit. She'll be here around noon tomorrow." Alice's tinkling voice ran out.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Thanks Alice."

"She's also bring a friend, Harry Potter."

Bella remembered hearing all about her cousin's best friend. And about all the trouble they got into.

"Well, I'm sure we can welcome him with open arms," Esme said.

'"I'm sure."but her voice sounded less than positive.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione POV

"Damn, it looks like we missed our target by a few miles." Hermione was standing in the thick forest of Forks, Washington, a few miles away from the Cullen's house. They were suppose to apparate straight into the yard, but apparently something went wrong.

"Well where are we then?" Harry said. He was dusting the dirt off his pants and fixing his glasses.

Hermione did a quick locator spell and found that they were further away than they thought. "Some place called La Push. We're about fifteen miles from forks and twenty-five from the Cullen's Place."

"Well, what should we do?"

"We can't apparate just yet, we're too weak. We can either walk or hitchhike." Harry thought for a minute.

"Let's find a road." The walked north, pushing limbs and rocks out of the way as they made their way to a street.

They sat there, with their thumbs put up, and waited for someone to stop. Finally, Harry broke the serious mood.

"Why don't you show some leg Hermione? We'll be sure to get a ride that way." Harry let out a chuckle at the 'your stupid' look Hermione gave him.

Just she was about to respond, a trunk pulled over beside them. The window rolled down and a smiling face greeted them.

"You guys need a ride?" and then he looked straight at Hermione He had a dazed look in his eyes and he got very quiet.

"Yeah, we're trying to get to the Cullens place. Do you know where that's at?" Harry asked the man. He was big and muscular, with a russet skin color. He had thick black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Sir?" Hermione asked. The man shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts and jumped out of the truck. Hermione and Harry both moved their hands to their back pockets, in case this guy was dangerous.

"I didn't catch your names. I'm Embry call," He extended his hand. "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger," She shook his hand. "And this is Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you both. Now, where did you say you were heading?"

"Oh, we're here to see the Cullens. Do you know where they live?"

She wasn't prepared for Embry's sudden change in attitude.

"Why would you want to go there? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, on offence, but I really don't think you are in any position to tell me what to do, And if you must know, my cousin is Bella Cullen."

Embry looked sheepish. "I apologise. I wasn't trying to overstep my bounds, it's just I've heard stories about how evil they are." Hermione's eyes softened.

"Well, thank you for being concerned. Are you willing to take us there?"

Embry paused for a moment before finally smiling and saying.

"Hop in."

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! PLease review! Also, this chapter is a little shorter just because it is the first chapter, the rest will be longer, promise! Hugs to all!


	2. Traveling

A/N: Soooooooooooooooo I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the long wait! I hope everyone is doing well! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Me no own

The ride to Forks was making Hermione slightly uncomfortable. Not the road, but the company. The man, Embry, just kept staring at her. She tried to meet his eyes a couple of times, but he would move too quickly for her to catch.

"So, where are you guys from?" Embry asked.

"We came from Scotland. Do you live here in La Push?" Harry answered. Hermione could have sworn she saw fear flash in Embry's eyes at the mention of the UK, but couldn't understand why that would be.

"How did you wind up in La Push? And yeah, I've always lived here. How long are you planning on staying?" Why was he so full of questions all of a sudden?

"Ummmm, just as long as we need to," And why was Harry so willing to give up answers? " and umm, our ride dropped us off at the wrong spot."

"Are the Cullens expecting you?" ' _Oh, no.'_ she thought ' _This was not heading in a good direction_.'

"I'm sure Alice is." she said, sending Harry a 'shut up or I'll cut you' glare.

At the mention of the smallest Cullen she could see his hands tightening on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"Do you have some sort of beef with them or something? You seem to really hate them," she said. He looked out the window and sighed.

"Not exactly. Everyone in La Push despises them. There are some old legends around the tribe, and they don't exactly paint the Cullens in a good light." Hermione looked at Embry, confusion marring her features.

"How can old legends have anything to do with the Cullens?" Of Course, Hermione knew how old the Cullens really were, but he was an outsider, he didn't know anything about vampires...right?

"Lets just say...the Cullens ancestors were here a long time ago. We made a deal with them to keep peace, and it worked, for a while. When the last generation of Cullens moved away a few decades back, no one really cared. We had always lived in peace, albeit somewhat reluctantly, and had done our best to pretend they didn't exist. When the new generation came back, well, it stirred up old feelings.

" It was said, that before we made peace with the Cullens some of their extended family came to tribe. They attacked our people for no reason, killed men and women alike. When the old Cullens came, we recognized them from the other members of their family. They had reassured us that they were different from the rest of their relatives. We gave them the benefit of the doubt and agreed to make a treaty. It basically said that if any of us hurt any of them, or vise versa, we would go to war. When the newest Cullens moved back, most of our people wanted to either resign the treaty, or banish them. Many think that they are still evil and plan to kill people. And from what I've heard, I wouldn't put it past them."

Hermione was amazed. The way that he spoke of his history, it was almost like listening to strong and steady drum. He never missed a beat, and spoke with such conviction that it was a privilege to have heard him speak.

"Are you guys hungry? There's a diner right down the road." Embry's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Ohh, we're fine." Hermione lied. Truthfully, they were both starving. Neither of them had eaten for three days, and it was starting to go to their heads. She would love to go to a nice restaurant, but they had no money.

"Come on, I incest. It'll be my treat." The offer sounded so good..and they were starving.

"That sounds awesome." Apparently, Harry had made the decision for them.

They drove in silence for the next couple of miles, until Embry finally turned into the diner's parking lot. Hermione was more than a little surprised, when Embry came around and opened her door for her. He grabbed her hand and helped her step down, causing Hermione's cheeks to become a bright red.

"Mi'lady, your lunch awaits." Hermione gave him a soft smile as he led her into the diner.

"Could you give me and Hermione a second?" Harry asked. Embry nodded, and walked to a booth, sitting down and picking up a menu.

"Hermione," Harry softly grabbed her arm, and dragged her to the corner of the building. "How do you feel about this guy?"

Hermione thought about that for a moment. She didn't dislike him, he hadn't given her any reason to, but she did get the feeling that he was hiding something, and that could mean trouble, especially for them. "I think we could trust him, but we must be tentative. I have an inclination that he may be hiding something." Harry nodded and they headed back inside. As they sat down, a girl in an incredibly short uniform came up to their table.

"What can I get ya'll to drink?" She asked. She had a wad of chewing gum in her mouth, and was continuously smacking it.

"Just a water, thank you." Hermione said, and the boys followed suit. They started making small talk, and Hermione was surprised to find out that embry was their age.

"Really? You just seem much…."

"Older? Yeah I get that alot." He sent her an award winning smile, and Hermione felt her insides flutter. Which was ridiculous, she had known this man all of five minutes. She didn't need to be thinking about how he was the handsomest men she had ever seen, or how his voice flowed like melted honey, or how he had such a beautiful smile...

"Hey Call, I saw your truck outside and thought I'd come join you." A female voice rang out. Hermione turned to see a gorgeous native woman. She was tall, and tan, with long legs and striking features.

"Hey Leah,this is Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione, this is Leah."

Leah looked at the two as though she were trying to asses if they were enemies or not, but when her eyes landed on Harry, she suddenly stopped and stood there. The look on her face was one of awe and...love? And it's funny, Hermione could have sworn Embry had worn that same expression earlier…..

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Bella, we have a problem. I can't see your cousin any more. She just disappeared." Alice was standing in the doorway of Edward and Bella's room, and Bella was changing her cloths.

"Does that mean she is around the werewolves?" Bella's voice was laced with worry. She now knew how dangerous the shifters were, thanks to Edward, Bella knew to properly fear them.

"That's what I'm scared of."

A/N: Thank you all soooo much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. Now, I wasn't originally going to pair up Leah and Harry, but trust me there is a good reason for it! Plus, once I thought about it for a little bit, I think they could actually work! Thank you again, and please review!


	3. Facing Forever

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with exams and stuff. But thank you all so much for reading! Love to all!

Disclaimer: me no own!

This girl, Leah, was really getting on Hermione's nerves. The only thing she had done since she had got there was stare at Harry. Now, Hermione wasn't jealous or trying to be possessive, but she could clearly tell that Leah's staring was making Harry quite uncomfortable. And since Harry wasn't one to speak up, Hermione took it upon herself to help the distressed young lad out.

"Would you mind backing off a bit?" Hermione said, albeit a bit too harshly. Leah's head turned sharply, and a growl ripped through her chest.

"Leah," Embry barked. She swerved to face him, and he gave her a warning look."You need to calm down." Embry looked at Hermione with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, she has a bad temper."

"I don't need you to speak for me!" Leah said through gritted teeth. Her hands were gripping the table so hard her knuckles were turning white and her body was shaking vigorously.

"Leah, Leave. Now!" Leah hopped out of the booth and ran towards the door, the soft ding the only sound of her escape.

"What was her problem?" Hermione muttered. She grabbed her drink from the table and took a large gulp, before facing the two men again.

"Sorry, I'm not quite sure what came over her." Embry laughed uncomfortably, and a blush spread along his cheeks. Hermione couldn't help but think that he looked adorable that way.

"I-It's fine," Harry said, and Hermione could tell that he was a little uncomfortable.

"Well, are y'all ready to order?" Hermione turned to see the waitress from earlier standing beside the table, and she wondered why she hadn't noticed her approaching them earlier.

They all gave their orders, and watched as she walked quickly towards the cook. Hermione couldn't help but notice how nice the little diner was. It had wooden booths lining the wall, all the chairs a dark blue. And at the front of the room was a bar with the same colored stools and a cook's station behind it. All the windows were crystal clear, letting the drops of rain on their panels give a sort of overshadow. It was charming, in a rustic sort of way.

She heard the soft ding of the bell on the door, but thought nothing of it. She sipped at her drink again, before someone interrupted her.

"'Mione?" Hermione looked up to see Charlie, staring at her with a happy grin. He rushed to her and she stood up, anticipating the quickly approaching hug. He pulled her into his tight hold, and she returned it, feeling happy to have a piece of her family back.

"Mione, What are you doing here?" Charlie asked as he released her.

"My friend Harry and I were coming to visit you. We wanted it to be a surprise." Of course that was a lie. Hermione had hoped to avoid her Uncle Charlie all together. She knew that Bella could look out for herself if the death eaters came, but he was a different story. She loved him dearly, and didn't want anything bad to happen to him. But, if the death eaters followed her here, they wouldn't know who she was related to, she had destroyed all those records. The only thing they would know for sure was that she was staying with a coven of vampires. So, was there really any harm in seeing him?

"Well, this is a great surprise! It's nice to meet you Harry." Charlie took Harry's hand and shook it strongly. Harry grinned and returned the tight grip.

"It's nice to meet you too Chief."

"Oh please, call me Charlie."

"Would you like to join us?" Hermione offered. The chief grinned but shook his head.

"I'd love to, but I'm just picking up an order for me and the guys at the station. Do you have a place to stay?"

Hermione nodded, her bushy hair flying everywhere. "Yes, we're going to stay with the Cullens." Charlie nodded, and his eyes landed on Embry.

"Embry, I didn't notice you there. How's your mom?"

Embry smiled shyly and said "She's doing good sir." Charlie smiled, and clapped Embry on the back. He exchanged his goodbyes and soon left the diner, leaving the three alone again.

"Would you two excuse me? I need to go make a phone call," Embry said. Hermione waved her hand, before replying with an "Ofcourse." Embry got up from the table and made his way outside. He looked around quickly, making sure no one was following him, before heading into the woods behind the restaurant. He quickly rid himself of his cloths, and let the wolf take over his body. He felt the shift sharply in his mind, and immediately heard the voices of his pack.

" _Whats going on Em?"_ The voice of Sam ringed through his thoughts.

" _I-I imprinted._." He answered. He projected an image of Hermione, her bushy brown hair framing her face and her full lips formed into a bright smile. He barely knew her, but he already knew she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

" _Wow! She's hot!_ " Paul said. Embry felt a growl rip through his throat. No one was going to talk about her like that. " _Hey, take it easy man. I didn't mean anything by it._ "

" _I have a problem, and I don't know how to solve it. She's going to stay with the Cullens. Her-"_

" _Oh great! Another fucking leech lover_!" Paul cut in. Embry took of running, seeing Paul's location through his mind, and pinned him to the ground.

" _You will not talk about her like that! Do you fucking understand_?" Embry ground out. He hand his paw on Paul's throat and was quickly crushing his windpipe. The rest of the pack looked on in surprise. Embry hardly ever got angry, he was just too gentle and kind for it.

" _Yeah,_ " Paul choked out. Embry let him up and faced Sam.

" _Like I was saying. Her cousin is Bella. I'm not even sure she knows they're vampires. I've already tried to talk her out of going, but she's not buying it. And neither is her friend_. _What should I do?"_

" _You mean what should we do. I don't want my imprint anywhere near those blood suckers."_ Leah was nearing the rest of the pack, and Embry could tell that she was still extremely angry.

Sam thought for a minute before sighing and saying " _We could call the Cullens and ask them to leave they don that they would be forced to stay somewhere else."_

" _But then they might leave."_ Embry said, making himself and Leah whimper.

" _We'll find a way to make sure that doesn't happen. I'll go call the Cullens and inform the rest of the pack. You go back inside._ " Embry nodded before shifting and slipping his cloths back on. He took a deep breath and got ready to face his forever.

A/N:Thank you all so much for reading! I appreciate all the favs, follows, and reviews! Thanks you guys! Lots of love and Please! Review!


	4. The Cullens

Disclaimer: Me No Own

Bella POV

They all heard Carlisle's car as he arrived home from work, but it was a surprise when he walked in the door with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong dear?" Esme asked, as she ran to her mate's side.

" I received a call from Sam Uley today. He says that one of the wolves has made a claim on Bella's cousin, Hermione. Something called an imprint."

Bella let out an unnecessary gasp. Which one of the wolves had imprinted on her?

"Carlisle, what does this mean?" Edward asked as he came to stand by her side.

"They have asked that we have nothing to do with this girl. If we do, they will consider it breaking the treaty and will not hesitate to attack." His mouth formed a grim line and Esme quickly went to work running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm both their nerves.

"What should we do?" Bella asked, scared for her cousin's well being. "We can't just leave her with those monsters, they'll tear her apart!"

"Bella," Carlisle replied calmly. "There is nothing we can do. We simply agree with their requests, and leave Forks."

"What!" Rosalie yelled. "They can't make us leave! What right do they have to say whether we stay or go!"

Carlisle sighed. "Those are exactly the rights they have. The treaty states that, if for any reason, they see us as a threat and want us to go, we must do so. They have to give us a chance to leave first. If we don't take it, they can start a war."

"Well," Esme said, lightly. "When do they want us gone by?"

"In the next hour."

"Then we better start packing."

They all nodded, somewhat begrudgingly, in agreement and ran to their respective rooms. As Bella was stuffing all of her clothes into her suitcase, Edward came and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked, as he placed a soft kiss to her neck.

"I guess. I just can't believe it. My cousin, my sister almost, being forced to be around those monsters. I can only hope that they don't hurt her." She turned around to face her mate. "Why can't we fight for her?"

Edward gave her a soft smile before shaking his head and bringing her into a tight hug. "It's simple darling. Because we won't win."

 **;',';,';,';,;'';,';,';,;',;',;'';;',;,';',;',';;',;',;'';;';',;',;';';,';',;';,';';';,';';';',';';,';',;,';'**

Hermione POV

"How long will it be before we get to the Cullen's?" Hermione asked, as they all piled into the truck.

"Not too long," Embry answered. "No more than thirty minutes." Hermione nodded.

As he started the truck, Hermione could tell that he had a nervous look on his face.

"What's wrong Embry?" She placed a caring hand on his shoulder, and she could have sworn that he shuddered.

"Nothing Hermione. I'm fine." He gave her a tight smile, and the rest of the ride was made in silence. Hermione could tell that there was definitely something bothering him, but decided not to push the issue further.

As soon as they pulled into the Cullen's driveway, Hermione knew something was wrong. There were no cars in the open garage and no lights on inside.

"No." Hermione mumbled as she hopped out of the truck and approached the house, the boys not far behind her. She yanked open the door and ran up the stairs.

"Bella? Bella! Edward! Emmett! Alice! Jasper!" She yelled, as she ran and opened every door. Only to find them all empty. "Anyone?"

"Hermione, no one's here." Harry said, as he joined her in Carlisle's study.

"They were our last hope Harry. We're out of people." Hermione said sadly, before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "We can head to a new town, set up the tent. We'll make this work."

"Hermione, what about your uncle? Maybe we can stay with him."

"Harry, I can't put him in more danger than I already have. We'll probably need to erase his memory."

"What? Erase his memory?" Harry and Hermione both looked towards Embry with 'oh shit' looks on their faces.

"What do we do?" Harry whispered.

"I guess we erase him too." Hermione raised her wand out of her back pocket, and aimed it at his head. " _Obli-"_

"Wait one minute! No one is doing anything to anyone's mind! What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Embry, but it has to be this way." Hermione said.

" _ **Sleep**_ **.** " a voice said. They had no choice to fall to the ground in unconsciousness.

Hermione's last thought was ' _Who the hell is that?'_

Embry POV

"Embry, wake up." He opened his eyes to see Sam standing in front of him.

"How did you find us?" Embry asked as he sat up.

"I came to make sure the leeches had left. I heard the commotion and came to make sure everything was alright." He shook his head and let out a bitter chuckle. "Only to these two threatening to do some witchy mojo on you."

"How did you make them listen to you?"

"Even imprints can't fight an alpha order, it's in their blood to listen to me."

Embry looked down at Hermione's motionless body, and felt worry gnaw at his heart. What if she hurt herself when she fell? He quickly made his way over to her and inspected her for any injury, sighing in relief when he could see no blood or bruises.

"Leah has already taken Harry to the reservation. I suggest you do the same with Hermione." He nodded and picked his imprint up gingerly, swiftly carrying her through the house.

Embry took this opportunity to finally get a good look at the girl in his arms. She was small, no more than 5' 2'', with a tiny waist. She had crazy curly brown hair and pale skin, a cute button nose and a heart shaped face. He almost wished that she would open her eyes so that he could look into their dark chocolate depths again.

Sooner than he expected he made it to Sam's house. He opened the door and saw most of the pack inside, surrounding Harry, who was tied to a chair.

"Embry, we're going to need to tie up Hermione too," Sam said, and Embry let out a loud growl. "Only so we can make sure that they aren't a won't hurt her." Embry saw his brothers looking at him and knew that this was necessary, and reluctantly sat Hermione down on the couch and tied her hands behind her back and her ankles together

"I don't like this anymore than you do." Leah said to him. She looked like she was ready to rip the head off of everyone in the room.

After Sam made sure that both of their bindings were secure he spoke. " _ **Wake Up."**_

Harry and Hermione both opened their eyes and the pack watched as fear slowly started to creep onto their faces.

"What do you want?" Harry spoke first.

"We want to know just who, or what, the hell you are," Sam said. Just as Harry opened his mouth to speak. The front door opened, and in walked Quil and Jacob.

"Sorry we took so long, we were securing the area. What's going on?" Jake said.

"Jacob?" Hermione said, looking as though she had seen a ghost and Embry watched as Jake looked past them to see Hermione tied up.

"Mione? Is that you?" He had a look of awe on his face, which quickly turned into one of fury. "Why is she tied up?" He growled out.

"She tried to attack Embry. She said something about erasing his mind." Sam supplied, curious how Jacob knew this girl.

Jake rolled his eyes. "That's because she's a witch you dumb asses. Now let her up." They all looked at him with surprised looks on their faces.

"Jacob!" Hermione hissed. "You weren't suppose to tell anyone!"

"Honey, I promise that in a few minutes it won't matter." He went over and started to untie her, ignoring Embry's growls. "Now, if you try to run away, I will not hesitate to hunt you down. I promise no one here is going to hurt you." He said, as he released the last knot. They were all a bit surprised when she jumped into Jacob's arms and started to cry. Embry had to fight the urge to rip her out of the embrace and hug her close to him.

"She told me you were dead." She choked out, and Jake gave her a surprised look.

"Who did?"

"Bella. She even sent me pictures of the funeral. I didn't know until after. She said you were in a motorcycle accident." She clutched to Jacob tighter, and buried her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Um, I hate to interrupt this moment, but being tied to a chair and surrounded by shirtless men is rather uncomfortable." Harry said, and they all laughed.

After Harry was untied and everyone was seated comfortably, Jacob decided to make introductions.

"I know you've met Embry and Leah. This is Paul," Jake said

"Wonderful to meet you," Paul said, eyeing her up and down, before Embry quickly gave him a warning growl. Everyone looked at Embry suspiciously, but decided to ask him about it later.

"Quil,"

"Hi, Quil Atera the fifth," He said, with a cocky grin, and an outstretched hand. Hermione shook his hand with a small smile on her face.

"Jared," who simply gave them a shy smile and a small wave. "Sam," he gave them a curt nod. "Collin and Brady," both gave them small smiles. "And the one and only Seth."

"It's really great to meet you guys. They don't normally let me around the new people, they're worried I'll scared them off." He said, making everyone laugh.

"It's nice to meet everyone,"Hermione said, and Harry nodded his agreement.

"Hermione," Jacob said. "Meet the werewolf pack of La Push."

A/N: GUYS! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it took me forever to get it just right! And I am so sorry for the long wait! I hope you can forgive me! I Love you all! Also: Please review! They make my heart happy!


	5. The past will always find you

Hermione POV

Hermione stared at them as if they were all crazy. She knew what werewolfs looked like, and they most certainly did not look like this. They looked frail, limp, almost lifeless. But these guys, they were all muscle and toned, a complete contradiction.

"What do you mean, werewolves?" Harry asked.

"We mean," Stared sam," We turn into giant furry wolves."

"When?" Asked Hermione, her mind working quickly. She had heard of shifters that could turn into animals at will, and wondered if the group had mistakenly taken the name of another.

"Whenever we want to to." supplied Sam.

"Then you're not werewolves, you're shapeshifters. Big difference," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Werewolves are infected with a disease called lycanthropy, they are constantly in pain, and only turn on the full moon. Shapeshifters on the other hand, can choose to change their form at will. They have little to no pain associated with their change, other than the first time, of course."

"There's my little bookworm!" Embry let out a large growl at Jacob's words, and started to approach him, hell bent on kicking his ass.

"I am not your book worm Jacob Black, I am here for the whole of the community."

"Speaking of community, what are you doing here anyway?"

"We, Harry and I, were coming to stay with Bella and the rest of the Cullens. But when we got to the house, they weren't there. Embry was with us and I told him I was going to have to erase his memory, but before I could I fell asleep..which makes absolutely zero sense...can someone please explain how that happened anyway."

"Well," Sam coughed. "That is a rather long story. Umm you see.."

"Sam has the ability to control people," Embry cut it, nervous of Sam's answer. " Not everyone, mind you, but people who mean something to the pack, it's hard to explain."

"I guess that answer will have to do for now." Hermione sighed. " It has been nice talking to all of you, but as our plans have changed me and Harry really must be going."

"NO!" Both Leah and Embry screamed.

"You can't leave-" started Leah

"You only just got here."

"Look, we really need to go. You don't understand why, and hopefully you never will, but it-"

In the middle of Hermione's little speech, there was a loud pounding on the door, followed by a gruff voice. "I smell mudblood! Come on out you two and we won't hurt your little friends!"

"Harry, hide!"

"Why can't we just apparate?"

"They have wards around the house, now go!" She turned and faced the pack " Listen to me, you guys get him to safety, no matter the cost!"

'What are you going to do? What's going on?" Embry asked.

"Death eaters! They found us, you all need to run, I can hold them off Make sure they can't get Harry!."

"No way! I'm not going anywhere!" Harry screamed, "We need to stick together."

"Harry, if they take me, it wouldn't be half as bad as what would happen if they took you. Now, don't make me say it again."

The house began to shake, objects falling all around them, and Hermione knew it wouldn't be long until they got in.

"GO!" Hermione said, turning to face the door. She started muttering charms under her breath, hoping to set up some counter wards, and some that would get them out.

"No, I'm standing by you,." Harry said, going to stand by Hermione.

"So are we," Sam said, stepping up. "We don't leave pack behind." The pack nodded. "We need to shift, you guys might want to stand back." Suddenly all the wolves were taking off their cloths, and Hermione couldn't help but get a nice eye full of Embry's butt...and she wasn't complaining. But, now wasn't the time.

All the teenagers turned into giant wolves, and immediately got in an attack formation.

The door flew open and in walked the death eaters. She didn't recognize them, so she assumed they must have been part of voldemort's small force in America.

Hermione threw her first spell, hitting one of the death eaters square in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Then the fighting had really started,Harry was running with his wand pointed at the small group, and the wolves charged. The other wizards were trying their best to get a spell in, but the wolves didn't give them a wolves tore into the men, ripping them apart piece by piece. Before Hermione really knew what happened,all 10 of the men were dead.

"Well, that was simpler than I thought," Harry said, trying to break tension. The wolves stood to their full heights, blood dripping down their chins, before turning back into blood covered men.

"Blah! I hate when that happens!" Quil yelled, spitting the blood out of his mouth.

"You're telling me," Jared said, pulling a hunk of meat from between his teeth.

"Is this a common occurrence?" Hermione asked, casting a cleansing charm over the boys.

"Only with leeches, but they taste much worse," Jacob said, "Thanks for cleaning us up by the way." they all murmured their thanks as they put their clothes back on. And, at that point Hermione realized that they had all been _completly naked._ She blushed deeply before turning around.

"See something you like Mione?" Quil said, before being growled at by Embry, and hit upside the head by Leah. "Hey! I was asking a serious question!"

"What are we going to do Harry? We can stay here, but they know where we are. But, if we leave then Charlie and the wolves will be in danger. But if we stay they will still be in danger, but we can be here to help. But, what if we aren't strong enough to help? What if someone gets hurt? What if-" Harry cut Hermione off by putting his hands around her shoulders.

"Hermione," He started, "You're rambling. You can't think when you ramble. Lets think this through. We can stay, and help protect everyone, or we can leave and let them protect themselves. It's your choice."

"What do you all think _?_ "

"I think you should stay," Embry said. "We could, ugh, really use your help."

"Yeah, you guys would be super useful." Leah supplied.

"Then, I guess we'll stay." Hermione said, smiling. And both Leah and Embry gave out sighs of relief.

"Embry, can I talk to you and leah in the kitchen?" Both wolves nodded as they followed their alpha.

Embry POV

"When are you going to tell them?" Sam asked, folding his arms over his chest. Embry could see the older man's nervousness about keeping secrets between the pack.

"The pack or the Imprints?"

"Both, but I think the pack should know first. Especially with how deep Jacob feels for Hermione." Embry growled, and Sam let out a sigh. "In a brotherly way."

"Soon," Leah supplied, looking over at Embry. "We'll tell everyone soon." Embry nodded in agreement before joining the others in the living room.

"Well, do any of you have a place that we could stay for the night? I mean, we could stay in the Cullen's house, but it would feel weird without them actually being there."

"Of course," Sam said, "Emily and I would be happy to have you."

"Thank you Sam, we really appreciate it." Harry said, smiling widely.

"We do anything for pack, and you're pack now."

Hermione felt her eyes start to water and she smiled slightly. "Thank you." She said as she and Harry followed Sam and Embry to Sam's house.

A/N: I know you guys hate me for making you wait so long, and I feel bad, so here is my apology: IM SO SORRY! But, I hope you guys liked this chapter and all reviews/favs/follows are all appreciated!


End file.
